


Раскраска

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Coloring, Coloring Pages, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Раскраска по советскому фильму для скачивания и, соответственно, раскрашивания.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 челлендж





	Раскраска

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве исходника для отрисовки контуров использованы скриншоты из фильма.  
> Полноразмерные изображения для печати доступны по клику.

[](https://i.ibb.co/zbByxWb/1.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/jgR61mb/2.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/gyB7PyG/3.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/bHxtpBs/4.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/wrs0Hyg/5.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/pbttmYD/6.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/TvbPQ9P/7.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/x2cqjqk/8.jpg)  



End file.
